


Home (bitter)sweet Home

by stargnusxcarter



Series: Twitter volunteering [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargnusxcarter/pseuds/stargnusxcarter
Summary: After the announce, Same comes home, and unexpectedly breaks down.
Series: Twitter volunteering [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078832
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Home (bitter)sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> it may be one of the fics I volunteered for on Twitter lol  
> Enjoy ^^
> 
> You might want to listen to "Safe and Sound" from Alex Goot while reading

Numb, she had left the Gate room, and the Complex, without any word, without even changing. She threw her bags on her backseat, and left. She still didn't realize what had just happened.

"You are being removed from command."

Those words kept spinning in her mind as she drove to her house. She hadn't seen it coming, she hadn't known what to say, or what to do. And she still didn't know, yet. For the first time, Sam was so lost in her thoughts she wasn't paying attention to anything. She drove on automatic pilot all the way home. 

How could it have gotten so bad so fast? One second she was worrying about her men out there in the Pegasus Galaxy, next second she was fired for no reason. What was supposed to be a professional gathering had turned into a permanent return on Earth. She stopped at the red light, staring at the starry sky, her temple resting on her hand.She was chewing on her lower lip, and tapping her fingers on the wheel. All of this felt so wrong, so unfair…She had this lump in her throat, this burden on her chest, and she didn't like the feeling. She pushed aggressively on the pedal, clenching her fist on the wheel, gritting her teeth. 

It wasn't until she pulled into her alley that Sam released her grip on her wheel, and she buried her face in her hands. She took slow, deep breaths trying to calm down. She wasn't the kind to cry. But she was overwhelmed with a sudden need to scream and let out all she used to keep for herself.

Sam gave a punch to her wheel before getting out of her car, and walked to her front door. She was still wearing her Atlantis jacket, and noticed that fact only when she took it off. She brushed the shoulder patch with her thumb, and suddenly dropped to her knees, embracing herself. She started to rock back and forth, refusing to let a single tear out.

She felt the first tear burn her cheek, and, all of a sudden, she wasn't able to hold back anymore. She lowered her head until her forehead hit the floor, and sobbed, shaking and losing her breath. She wasn't the fierce and brave leader anymore, she was just a woman disappointed with herself, filled with a feeling of failure. A woman who had seen her life’s work, all she had fought for, being taken over by some random people who had no idea what it was to put others' lives on the line, to fight for uncertain tomorrows and a shadowed future. 

Sam remained on her floor, crying without stopping for more than an hour, before she finally was able to raise her head. Exhausted, with a void within, she reached her bedroom, undressed, and slipped under her covers, facing the window, her eyes on the millions of lights in the night sky. It would eventually get better, but for tonight, just for tonight, she drowned into her despair, her disappointment, not even to mention her anger.

"Home sweet Home, Samantha…" she sarcastically whispered before drifting into dreamless sleep.


End file.
